1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to amusement and exercise devices. Specifically, the invention is an improved jump rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jump ropes consisting of a length of rope or cable with handles on the ends thereof are well known. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,121 to Cartwright et al., which teaches the use of cylindrical sleeves on the central part of the rope for the purpose of protecting the rope from wear against the ground and for weighting the center of the rope. U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,277 to Gersten teaches the use of cylinders over the entire length of rope for the purpose of limiting the flexibility of the rope to prevent injury to children, who might loop such a rope around another child's neck during play. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,704 to Gringras teaches a rope formed entirely of cylinders that telescope together for compact storage of the toy.
The present invention is an improvement over prior ropes with cylinders thereon. Such ropes offer only a single predetermined degree of weighting and limited flexibility, while persons who jump rope as a means of serious exercise can benefit from selectively variable weighting. Additionally, a jump rope can be made more versatile through provision for rigidity at the center of the rope.